


High school dxd sexual adventures

by Deltario



Series: Sexual domination [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto starts off his journey in the land of the succubus
Series: Sexual domination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183409





	High school dxd sexual adventures

Naruto Is right now in the land of the Succubus in the colonies of the underworld and he is right now having some fun with the queen of the Succubus and Leader of the arch Succubus and former wife to the original Lucifer - Lilth .

She is known as the mother of all devils and She had her big breasts out and she is right now looking at him with lust...

Lemon 

She had on a white coat on with latex long gloves and high heel boots and a golden writ watch with glass on and she had black hair and eyes with her pale skin and huge D cup breasts as well as nice legs.

She went.on her knees and she began sucking his cock and she grabbed the base of it and he then jammed his cock inside her mouth and she went with it and she wrapped her tongue around his cock and began to suck it as she moved her lips up and down. Spit and slob on his cock and then she kept going


End file.
